starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Drinks
Throughout the galaxy, there are a variety of both legal and illegal drinks and drugs that one can consume. Be it for recreational use or other reasons, you're bound to get your kicks smoking/drinking/snorting/injecting one of these popular or exclusive substances. Listed below are a variety of items along with a bit of information about them (and how lethal they may or may not be.) Narcotics Red Ice Red Ice is a popular illegal narcotic of Upyri origin, developed sometime around the 2360s. It is commonly found in night clubs, but has also found its way into the political realm as a drug of choice for some politicians. Some humans have described it as similar to cocaine, but much stronger in nature. It is available in a powder form, which is snorted or licked for consumption. The particles of the powder are mostly transparent like ice or salt, but are tinted a blood red color (giving it its name. Red Ice.) The former Upyri ambassador to Terra, Brigas Kraulth, died after an overdose on Red Ice in 2385. Jumpsoot Illegal within Sol and its territories, this golden powder is mixed with alcohol in small doses to provide the user with extreme stimuli that makes LSD look like child's play. Prolonged use and overdosing cause permanent brain (and nerve) damage. Jumpsoot was originally accidently created as a biproduct during jumpdrive manufacture, thus giving its name. It shares ingredients with jumpdrive fuel and with chemical components found within jumpdrive afterburners. Predator Developed by the UNGSI as a combat-enhancer this dangerous drug was eventually banned withn the Sol territories. Effects include enhanced hearing, eyesight and focus. Sideeffects include decreased empathy/sympathy, aggressive outburst and permanent nerve damage (prolonged use). Despite having been banned decades ago Predator is still sold in a underground market within the SDF where soldiers trade credits, gear and rations for a package of pills (often five or six pills). The SSOID actively produce and distribute Predator in smaller doses to some of their special forces and covert operatives. Red Sand A powder similar to cocaine but red in color, it is produced by harvesting it from beneath the great salt flats on the barren world of Kupo in the renegade quadrant. It's industrial scale production and distribution is attributed the Golden Fangs pirate fleet, so much so that their High Captain, Kshurax, is also known as the Sand Baron. It heightens senses, primarily muscular energy and vision. Prolonged use can lead to serious dependency, a red hue over the eyes and eventually death, since it thickens the blood to the point of coagulation. Kagakitazh A rust-colored powder originating on Kanadys, created using a mixture of certain chemical waste products found commonly in the industrial sectors of the Collective's capital. Induces a state of altered consciousness in which senses are distorted and a feeling of light headed-ness or dizziness is common. Despite its relatively mild acute effects, making it popular at parties and among kanad youths, "tazh" is highly carcinogenic with long-term usage. Drinks Rocket Fuel Rocket Fuel is a legal drink of Upyri origin, perfected during the time of the Upyri's first ventures into space. It is extremely alcoholic, and is a fairly large drink so most tend to share the drink with others. It is made with a variety of other traditional alcoholic beverages, but also adds in other ingredients that are actually lethal if not measured right. It is notorious for being difficult to mix due to the lethality of its extra ingredients, and very few have mastered it. It is served in three exclusive clubs on Nyx, and the only location in Sol space that serves the beverage is Selene's Chariot on Luna. Seka A clear liquid brewed primarily by the Ayr. It is akin to terran wine, and it makes the consumer relaxed and mellow. While not particularly addictive, excessive consumption will lead to serious nausea, and the body will eventually attempt to dispel the liquid via vomiting or similar functions. Doulanhota Super Premium Also known as Scorpion Mouthwash, it has it's origin on Duroma. It is a moonshine brewed by and for Aracaan's. Their unique organic structure permits them to consume the liquid, whilst it is quite fatal to most other races. It is made by boiling heavily leaded gasoline, adding all- weather coolant (freezing point of -50 c or lower) and mixing it together with a distilled version of the Scorpion aracaan venom. After fermenting for 5-6 days, it is then strained and bottled. the process is then repeated up to 5 times or more, depending on what kind of potency is desired, but no more than 9 times, as the chemical composition will have evolved into such a state that it can blind or kill even a Aracaan. Skolka Skolka is a popular drink in the Kanad Collective with a taste similar to vodka. In truth, it is nothing more than pure methanol, which is safe for kanad consumption but extremely dangerous to many other races, including humans. For safety reasons, most bars outside of the Collective do not stock it, and will instead mix vodka into kanad cocktail recipes.Category:Lore